


Impossible Standards

by Blodeuwedd



Series: 30 Fics for 30 years [24]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd





	Impossible Standards

“Ok, no, that’s not possible! It’s just not humanly possible!”

“Sure it is!”

“Oh, yeah? Then do it! Get in that position, right now!”

“Well, I can’t, but surely some people can!”

“Who, contortionists?”

“Come on, Mick! Let’s just watch it.”

“I can’t, it’s ridiculous. There’s no story whatsoever, that position is impossible and the moans are totally fake!”

“It’s porn Mickey, it’s not made to win Oscars!”

“It’s  _bad_  porn. It’s stupid.”

“Really? You don’t find that hot? At all?”

“Yeah, sure. But it’s still stupid.”

“Forget it. There, it’s off.”

“Good.”

“Wanna fuck?”

“Sure.”


End file.
